And the Madness Ensues
by HesitantPen13
Summary: Let the madness that is LelouchxKallen, BEGIN! This is basically a collection of drabbles and such
1. Oblivious

This is my first fanfiction... so don't expect too much... alright?

Nunnally awoke suddenly, nearly falling off her bed in alarm.

_Did Brother just scream?!_ she thought, her features etched with worry. She hastily climbed on her wheelchair and rolled out of her room with the precision and speed of one who had done this many times before. She stopped in front of her beloved brother's room and was about to knock when the horrifying sound came again. She burst in the room, her wheelchair screeching to a halt and in her haste she almost fell over.

"Brother, are you alright?!" she demanded. There was a silence that followed after her enquiry and she could hear a rustling noise.

"Brother?!" she questioned once again, hands reaching out blindly, searching for something that might give her a clue as to what had happened as her wheelchair slowly moved forward. Her hands were caught by another set of hands and she immediately recognized the familiar palm and fingers and leaned against her chair in relief.

Sighing, she asked, "Brother, what happened? What was that noise?"

There was a slight pause and then he answered, "Sorry Nunnally, if I woke you. I was…having a bad dream." Nunnally noticed a slight shaking in Lelouch's hands, but dismissed it as an aftereffect of the nightmare.

"I'm glad you're alright, Brother." She smiled as she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"Thank you for your concern Nunnally, now go back to sleep."

She nodded her consent and slowly rolled out of the room. As soon as she was gone, Lelouch sagged against the door, resting his head on the cool wood as his face.

_That was close_, he thought, a sigh escaping his lips.

"A bad dream eh?" came a voice behind him, its tone heavy with sarcasm and irritation.

"It was the only excuse I could think of," he replied, a smile playing on his lips as he turned around and made his way across his room.

"You, the king of lies and excuses, couldn't think of anything?! Tch, you arrogant little…" the angry voice trailed off at the end, muttering incoherent threats.

"Hey Lelouch?"

"Yes, Kallen?" he responded, as he lay down next to the still-somewhat-angry redhead sprawled across his bed.

"This might sound cruel… but I'm kinda glad that Nunnally is blind."

Is it too short?! Do I have bad grammar?! Is it completely and utterly horrendous?! GAH!!  
Suffers from "First Fanfic Syndrome"  
Please review so I can stop suffering!!


	2. Caught Part 1

Knight of Rounds Headquarters, 9:00 p

_**Knight of Rounds Headquarters, 9:00 p.m.**_ (A/N: Do they even have a headquarters?)

"Oi, Suzaku!!"

Kururugi Suzaku turned around just in time for a certain blond-haired knight to tackle him.

"…Gino… This isn't really how a Britannian nobleman should act…" growled Suzaku under the weight of the Knight of Three.

"I can't help it Suzu," Suzaku flinched at his new nickname, "You just missed one hell of a party at Ashford!! Why didn't you come!?" demanded Gino as he got off the fuming Japanese pilot and then slung his arm over his shoulder.

"Sorry Gino, I had to help out Governor Nunnally and I had other duties to attend to," Suzaku said stiffly, trying desperately to throw off Gino's arm.

"Hehe… you said 'duty' hehehe," giggled Gino while Suzaku rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Putting that aside," said Gino seriously, "You really did miss something important… I wish I could tell you, but it was one of those you-had-to-be-there- moments."

"Yes, what a pity." Suzaku said sarcastically. He finally succeeded in wrenching himself out of Gino's hold and was about to run away when…

"Y'know your friend Lelouch, he's quite an interesting guy"

Suzaku did a 360 and was back at Gino's side right after he heard the name "Lelouch".

"Why, what did he do?"

The blonde shrugged, "Like I said, it was one of those you-had-to-be-there-moments."

Suzaku struggled to resist the urge to punch Gino and tried to think of a way to get him to talk. Finally, he did something that he never thought he would do. He slung his own arm around Gino's shoulders, smiled a casual smile, and said, "C'mon Gino, you can tell me. We're friends right?"

Gino's eyes widened. Kururugi Suzaku just said that he was friends with him, Gino Weinberg. This had to be the happiest day in his life. Well, except for that time he piloted the Tristan around Ashford and poured paint all over the school after one of the teachers had called him "kid". Now _that _was fun.

_Nobody messes with Gino Weinberg, the Knight of Three_, he thought proudly to himself.

"Well I guess I can tell you…" said Gino and Suzaku's face brightened, "But I still think you need some kind of visual to really get the full effect of it."

Suzaku prepared himself to slug Gino as the Britannian raised his head in thought.

"I GOT IT!!" Yelled Gino, completely surprising Suzaku, causing him to fall backwards, "Anya took some pictures! We need to go see her right now!!"

Gino hurriedly picked up Suzaku and took off. Several guards in the hallway stopped and stared as they watched the infamous Knight of Three, carrying a screaming Knight of Seven over one shoulder, run through the hallways and into the elevator. The guards turned and looked at each other with something akin to shock and disgust on their faces. They all made a silent vow to never speak of this again and agreed that one of them had to stop by the Media Room and erase the horrid images before the Emperor could see the tapes. The guards dispersed, feeling that they were doing the world a favor.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**Anya's Room, 9:15 p.m.**_

"ANYA EARLSTRAM!! OPEN THIS DOOR, RIGHT NOW!!"

Anya looked up from her cell phone, her lazy eyes looking at the door, debating whether or not she wanted to get up and open it.

"AANNYYAA!! I BROUGHT SUZUUUU!!"

"DON'T CALL ME SUZU!! AND PUT ME DOWN, DAMMIT!!"

Anya's eyes widened a bit and she slowly stood up, walked across her room, and opened the door. There, stood the weirdest thing she had ever seen in her entire life. Gino Weinberg was panting slightly and smiling his usual goofy smile, while carrying an enraged Suzaku, bridal style, who was glaring murder at the still-smiling Gino.

_Click_

Anya lowered her phone from its camera position and looked at the results.

"Beautiful," murmured the Knight of Six and looked at the pair of Knights at her doorway.

"Um… Anya, can we come in... Suzaku is a bit heavy and I don't know how much longer I can keep on carrying him."

Suzaku, who had accepted his twisted fate, had calmed down and was looking at Anya pleadingly.

"Please Anya? We brought Arthur."

Surprised, Anya watched as Suzaku brought out Arthur, who had securely attached himself to Suzaku's finger. Anya blinked a few times, still retaining her blank look.

"No."

Gino sighed and dropped Suzaku, who dropped Arthur. The cat hissed at the Knight who was lying on the floor in pain and jumped into Anya's arms, cuddling his favorite person.

"Gino…" Suzaku said, a dangerous edge in his words.

"At least let us see your pictures of the party!!" begged Gino, getting on his knees so that he was eye-to-eye with the pink-haired pilot and gave her his signature puppy-dog look.

Anya looked blankly at Gino, "Oh, so that's what you wanted? All you had to do was ask."

"…GINO!!" yelled Suzaku, reaching out a hand and smacking the back of the blonde's head, who seemed too happy to even notice.

"YAY!! Quick Anya, show Suzaku the picture of Lelouch!"

Anya's fingers flew across the keypad of her phone until she seemed to have found what she was looking for and she showed Suzaku the picture.

Suzaku's eyes widened to the size of ripe watermelons as he stared uncomprehendingly at the picture

"What the-"

--TBC--


	3. Chocolate Kisses

Lelouch Lamperouge did NOT like chocolate

Lelouch Lamperouge did NOT like chocolate.

He had hated the vile sweet ever since he was small. Something about it just disgusted him and the mere sight of the brown treat was enough to make him run away screaming, which is quite a feat since Lelouch did NOT like running. The only things that could actually give him enough motivation to sprint were a horde of armed knightmares, Villletta-sensei, Milly, Kaguya, and C.C (damn, that woman was so _troublesome_). Somehow, chocolate managed to top that list.

So Lelouch was not happy when Shirley thrust a box of chocolate in his face and had asked him to try one, simply stating that she was going to "give it to someone else". The whole Student Council had promptly rolled their eyes at the blushing orange-haired girl. Well, everyone except for Lelouch…who took the box of chocolate, threw it out the window, and then ran out of the room screaming bloody murder, leaving behind a crying Shirley and a very shocked Student Council.

Shirley then tried to jump out the window, hoping to end her broken heart, but Nina stopped her and the two proceeded out the room. The people remaining, stared at the door, trying to comprehend what just happened.

Suzaku was the one to break the silence.

"ARTHURRRRR!!" he yelled, leaping out the window at the cat that had followed the sweet-smelling box of chocolates and was hanging on the roof.

The council heard a very loud crash as the not-so-bright Japanese pilot missed Arthur, who had sidestepped, and fell off the roof into the roses below. This was followed by a deafening scream of pain and a stream of Japanese curses, all of which went unheard by the Britannian English-speakers, with the exception of Kallen, who flinched at Suzaku's colorful language, but otherwise remained unmoving.

"W-w-what j-just h-hap-happened?" mumbled Rivalz, his left eye twitching.

Milly was snapped out of her daze and spontaneously gave out an evil laugh.

"I MUST RECORD THIS!!" she shrieked, delighted that she finally had something to use against her seemingly infallible Vice President.

"W-wait President!" muttered Rivalz as he tried to follow after the crazy blonde, walking as if he were drunk. Unfortunately, it was this same drunkenness that caused him to fall down a flight of stairs, knocking him out cold.

So this just left Kallen who still seemed to be in a stupor. Her hand flew up and she smacked herself on her forehead, snapping her out of her hypnotic state. She looked up as a very bruised and battered Suzaku crawled back the room through the window (Boy, that window sure was popular), cradling Arthur who had his teeth sunk in Suzaku's fingers.

"Suzaku…" said Kallen slowly, "what is wrong with Lelouch?"

The boy looked up at Kallen, and while he was temporarily distracted, Arthur leaped out of the pilot's hold and ran out the room wondering whether or not that chocolate was still intact.

"Well…" started Suzaku uneasily, scratching his head, "I guess I should've expected he would do something like that, but it was still shocking nonetheless. You see Kallen, ever since we were little, Lelouch really hated chocolate."

"…He hates chocolate? That's it?! That's why he broke Shirley's heart, nearly killed you and Arthur, and shocked the shit out of us?! BECAUSE THAT WIMP HATES CHOCOLATE?!"

"No, no, no. He doesn't just _hate_ chocolate. He…he's _scared_ of chocolate."

"He's scared of chocolate?" said Kallen blankly.

"Yes, he's scared of chocolate."

"Oh… I see… will you excuse me for a second?"

This being said, Kallen left the room. Minutes later, Suzaku could hear hysterical cackling coming from the other side of the door. He sighed, and went out to check on Kallen, hoping she didn't die of laughter. The sight that greeted him outside the room was not pretty. Kallen was rolling around on the floor, her hands clutching her stomach as tears streamed freely down her cheeks as she laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Her face was a deep shade of red and was steadily turning blue.

"He-hahaha-he's afraid-gahahahaha- of-hehehehehe- FRIGGIN' CHOCOLATE!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

And the laughter continued. Suzaku looked down at Kallen and shook his head, walking away from the now-purple-faced redhead and prayed to God to allow this poor being to live.

Slowly, Kallen's crazy laughter subsided and she was left with the occasional giggle. She sat up, still clenching her now painful stomach, and started to think. A smile started to form on her face. So Lelouch was afraid of chocolate huh? Hm, this was going to be interesting.

XXLELOUCHxKALLENXX

Meanwhile, Lelouch leaned against a tree for support, his chest rising up and down as he gasped for breath. He cursed himself for not being more athletic and made a mental note to install something akin to jets on his shoes for an easier escape the next time he encountered such a problem. He took several more deep breaths, straightened up, and turned around, intending to find Shirley and apologize for his "little overreaction". In doing so, he came face-to-face with a certain pretty (Lelouch had long since resigned himself to the fact that he was attracted to her… curse those hormones), smirking redhead.

"Hey Lulu," drawled Kallen, her smirk turning into a mockingly pleading smile, "can you do me a favor?"

"What?" asked the raven-haired boy suspiciously, his eyes narrowing beneath his ebony locks.

"Well, you see… a friend of mine gave me a present, but I don't really like it. I hate wasting things so I thought about it and decided I should give it to you!" Kallen smiled at the still-suspicious Britannian, and then slowly brought out her hands from behind her back.

Lo and behold, in her hands lay a single piece of chocolate, wrapped elegantly in foil.

As soon as he saw the abomination, Lelouch took several steps backward and clumsily fell on his ass. His hand flew to his face, covering his nose and mouth, while his other hand formed an accusing finger and directed it at the smiling redhead, his violet eyes glaring daggers at her.

"Get that-that-that THING away from me!!" he shrieked (Kallen smirked at him and promised herself that sometime in the near future, she would make fun of the boy for his amazingly high-pitched voice)

"Awww, you don't want it?" asked Kallen innocently as she batted her eyelashes at Lelouch, her eyes wide and pleading.

"NO!! OF COURSE I DON'T WANT IT!! I HATE CHOCOLATE!!" yelled Lelouch, his words muffled by his hand that was apparently glued to his mouth.

"Oh well, guess I'll have to eat it after all," she sighed, popped the chocolate in her mouth, and walked away from the pitiful ex-prince.

Lelouch breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, cursing Kallen and her ability to make his heart stutter with her stupid, sexy eyes and her stupid lips that made him want to-

Ironically, it was those same lips that he found crashing against his own. He felt his mouth being forced open by Kallen's hand and tasted something sweet coming out of her mouth. Her hands found their way to the back of his head, tangling with his black hair. Stunned, he found himself returning the kiss as his hands wrapped around her waist, his tongue questing for that delightful sweetness. What was that delicious taste? Could it be…? Was this delectable thing… chocolate?

A strong pair of hands pushed him back and her mouth trailed to his ear.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" she whispered. She smiled at him, her blue eyes radiant and shining. She gave him one last kiss on the cheek and then walked away, happy that she had accomplished her goal.

Lelouch Lamperouge was very, very confused. Did this mean she had feelings for him, too? Was the only reason he accepted the kiss because it was Kallen who administered it? Well, he already knew the answer for THAT one. He would've happily ran a whole stinkin' mile (Wow Lelouch, a whole mile? Really?) if the reward was a kiss from Kallen. And yet he knew that there was some other reason. Maybe…

Maybe chocolate wasn't so bad after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Author's Note

Hi Everyone

**Hi Everyone!!**

**You're probably all wondering… WHERE THE HECK IS "CAUGHT PART II"?? WHY IS THERE A RANDOM ONE-SHOT?? WHAT DID SUZAKU SEEEEE?? And if you're NOT wondering about any of this, then please, GO WITH THE STINKIN' FLOW!! Anywho, I have decided to postpone the posting of "Caught Part II" and even though readers might hate me for it, it just has to be done. I have a few dozen stories running through my head and I'm sorry to say that I only have two hands and I want to get these stories down in writing before the ideas completely disappear and I am left with nothing and I don't have time to work on and idea that doesn't really need to be worked on. Don't worry, the second part is coming soon (maybe sometime in the next three days) and until then, bear with me and read my random one-shots. Pretty Please? Oh, and don't forget to review!! I want to know if my portrayals of the characters are right, since they seem kind of odd to me… Oh, and I received many subtle hints about how short my fics are… I'M TRYING!! Thank you!! Love ya!!**

**-HesitantPen13**

**P.S.: Don't hurt me!! **

**P.S.: I feel I need to clear this up to prevent further confusion… My fanfics are completely and utterly AU, so if you find that some parts are inconsistent with the anime… that's because it IS inconsistent with then anime. So…yea… that's about it**


	5. Loyal

I made this while listening to Shinkirou- Loveholic. If possible, I would recommend listening to this song while you read. Read slowly, soak in the words, go along with the music. If not possible, then read anyways.

--

At the end, she still protected him.

Even after everything he'd done, she still stood by his side.

Even though he had betrayed her time and time again, she refused to let him go.

Even though he tried his hardest to push her away and make her hate him, _she still loved him_.

XxxxX

In the end, it was she who had killed him. She refused to let anyone else commit the deed. Not Suzaku, not Nunnally, not the Black Knights. In her mind, she was the only one with the _right_ to kill him. He was _her _Romeo after all. It was her fingers that had pulled the trigger, launching three bullets into his scrawny body. It was her hand that had ended the life of her prince, thus ending her broken, disfigured heart.

The sky fortress Damocles, high up in the atmosphere, was collapsing. Its elegant structure was slowly crumbling. Its magnificent halls were devoid of people, Kallen herself had seen to that. Gino and Nunnally had been the hardest to convince to leave. Nunnally had at first refused, stating that she had to bear her brother's sins. The redhead had managed to convince her to take on the title of Empress and go out and change the world in repentance. That, and Suzaku had picked up the now-not-blind girl and flew her out in the Lancelot Albion. Gino… Well, Gino had been a problem. He had told her he loved her. Kallen smiled bitterly at the memory of the blonde pilot who she had had to forcibly remove from the Damocles using her Guren. Maybe she could've loved him too… in another life… a life where she hadn't met _him_… a life where Lelouch did not exist.

She looked back one more time at her Guren, her faithful friend. She bowed deeply, thanking the machine for keeping her alive up until now and wished that its demise could've been on the battlefield and not in this godforsaken place. Tears falling freely from her blue eyes, she slowly turned around and walked towards him, towards _Zero_.

_Ironic isn't it?_ She thought, a half-choked laugh erupting from her throat. _I, your faithful bodyguard, who swore to keep you alive, am the one to end that same life that I would've sacrificed my own for._

She reached her destination and lowered herself until she was kneeling next to him. She looked at him, at his flamboyant white robes with splotches of red slowly spreading through the fabric.

"You look better in black," she whispered into his ear, her hand slowly caressing his cheek.

The tears came faster now, more urgent than ever. She sobbed uncontrollably, her hand tangling in his raven hair, her other hand holding his own.

A piece of the ceiling fell downward towards the two. She lunged across his body, protecting him. She yelped in pain as the rock struck her squarely in her back.

"I guess old habits die hard, ne?" she said as she slowly sat back up and repositioned herself so that she was lying directly on top of him, preventing any other rubble from hitting his body.

"I'll always protect you," she murmured, connecting her lips against his.

She had killed him to protect him… from himself. She had seen it on the Ikaruga right before Rolo and flown him away. Seen the intense self-hatred in his violet eyes. She had heard the incredible self-loathing in his voice as he addressed the world as Emperor, while everyone else just heard a pompous ass. She had seen the desperate pleading in his eyes when she confronted him face-to-face on the Ikaruga, felt his despair even though they were yards apart.

_Kill me, _he whispered pleadingly, looking at her with those accursed Geass irises.

And she had killed him.

"Aishiteru, Lelouch Vi Britannia," she mumbled against his lips as the ground under them began to break, their surroundings starting to fall to pieces.

And she heard him whisper his final words.

She heard him even though there were now thousands of shards of granite and marble stabbing into her back.

She heard him even though their world was falling apart.

She heard him even though they were _dying_.

But then again, she always heard him.

"_Aishiteru, Kallen Kouzuki."_

--

Yes, I killed both Kallen and Lelouch. It had to be done… ok, maybe it hadn't… IT'S THE SONG'S FAULT!! I figured this would be a nice change of pace from the usual try-too-hard-to-be-funny stories that I write.  
**Sniff**  
I'm sorry if I made any of you sad. :'(

I know!! I'll write a happy one!! Please don't hate me!! I love you all!!

**REVIEW!!**

**If you hate it, REVIEW!!**

**If you love it, REVIEW!!**

**If you don't care, REVIEW!!**

_Pretty Please??_


	6. Swimmingly

This was written in compensation for the previous fic "Loyal". Please don't kill me!!

**Runs away**

XxXLELOUCHxKALLENXxX

"You don't know how to swim?"

The question was asked in shock and disbelief as confusion spread itself across the face of the ex-Britannian prince.

"_You_, Little-Miss-Athletic, don't know how to _swim_??"

"Shut UP!!" yelled the now-angry redhead, "Is it so unbelievable?? I'm not perfect, you know!!"

"Sorry, I just find it hard to believe that the COMMANDER of Squad Zero and my own PERSONAL BODYGUARD, does NOT know how to _swim_."

"… SHUT UP!!"

The now-extremely-angry redhead's fist connected with the athletically-awkward boy, sending him flying backwards into the pool and down into its depths while he slowly sunk downwards…

XxxxxxxxX

**THIS IS A REMINDER TO ALL STUDENTS **coughKallencough** TO PLEASE REFRAIN FROM ANY TYPE VIOLENCE WHILE ON CAMPUS. REMEMBER OUR SLOGAN: "NO, IT IS **_**NOT**_** OKAY TO HURT PEOPLE". THANK YOU.**

"Um… President," questioned Suzaku, "was it really necessary to say Kallen's name?"

"Well, considering she is the _only_ one who needs to be reminded, I'd say yes, it is quite necessary. I mean, have you _seen_ her record? That girl has some serious anger management issues."

"_President!!_" reprimanded Shirley, "it's against the rules to look in a student's records without said student's consent!!"

"Oooohhhhh, I didn't know that!" said Milly innocently, before a sly look came into her eyes, "But I find it odd that…all her anger seems to be directed towards Lelouch."

"…What?" asked Shirley, her insides seething. So that stupid redhead _did_ have feelings for her Lulu. That idiotic, despicable, backstabbing little- "Lemme see those records RIGHT NOW!!"

"But it's against school rules," Milly replied, "So I'm just gonna leave the file unguarded in my room-which is unlocked- and _hope_ that no one reads it." With this, the evil Student Council President skipped (yes, _skipped_) away as if she were frolicking through a field of flowers.

An enraged orange-haired girl followed her, thinking about the many different ways she could kill Kallen.

"This is not going to be pleasant," said Suzaku, wondering why he was the only sane one on the Student Council.

"Newsflash Mr. I'm-Gonna-Risk-My-Life-Everyday, you're not exactly right in the head either," muttered Rivalz who promptly received a glare from the Japanese pilot.

XxxxxxxxX

Kallen Stadtfeld stopped hesitantly before the door to the school's hospital ward. It wasn't technically her fault. He had provoked her! He was responsible for almost drowning!! Wait, that wasn't right.

_Stupid, infuriating, Britannian BRAT!! _She thought

Sighing excessively, she opened the door and stepped inside, hoping that the raven-haired boy was still asleep.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Damn.

She strode over to the pale boy, her eyes downcast.

"I-I-I… _I'msorryIpunchedyouandalmostmadeyoudrown,_" she mumbled, taking a deep breath.

"Come on Kallen, you can do better than that," said the boy, his signature smirk painted on his features.

She glared at him.

"Do you want to _die_, Lelouch?" she asked menacingly as her blue eyes flared.

"Now that's no way to treat a guy who you hospitalized," he replied.

Her left eye twitched. She glanced up at the camera, wondering if someone was watching them now.

She inhaled deeply and said, "I'm SORRY, that I WOUNDED your PATHETIC and SCRAWNY body."

_Even though you deserved it, _she thought rebelliously

"Well, I guess that's probably the best apology I can get out of you," the boy shrugged and smiled at her.

She returned the smile with something resembling a half-frown and a half-smile. Her left eye twitched again as she turned around and made for the door.

"Would you like me to teach you?" came a voice from behind her.

"What?" she asked, confusion on her face as she turned around and looked at Lelouch.

"Would you like me to teach you how to swim?"

She looked at him, searching his face to see if he were mocking her.

"It'd be appropriate since our next mission is centered on the sea… and I wouldn't want my Q-1 drowning now would I?" he said, a slightly kind smile forming on his face.

"So…would you like me to teach you?"

She stared at him, before directing her gaze to the floor.

"…Yes, please."

XxxxxxxxX

Shirley had spent the day directing all her hatred toward a certain redhead. She just couldn't _believe_ it!! Kallen Stadtfeld was planning on stealing _her_ Lulu. It just… wasn't right!! She had thought of the redhead as her friend, her companion. How _could _she??

She had not, as of yet, tried to read the file in Milly's room. She was going to, but she didn't really want to look at the evidence that Kallen liked Lelouch. Well, she was going to have to at one point or another. Sighing, she made her way to the President's room. Looking around, she found a manila folder lying on the bed stand. She reluctantly walked over to it and tried desperately to calm her rapidly beating heart. She opened the file. Ignoring all the background information and grades, she flipped to the _Offense_ section.

She gasped.

_Offenses:_

_August 13, 2018 a.t.b. _(A/N: Did I get the year right?)

_Kallen Stadtfeld throws a chair at Lelouch Lamperouge's head, causing minor head injury._

_--_

_November 30, 2018 a.t.b_

_Kallen Stadtfeld punches Lelouch Lamperouge, breaking his nose and knocking out his back molar._

_Note: Charge Ms. Stadtfeld with the bills for Mr. Lamperouge's new molar._

_--_

_January 4, 2019 a.t.b_

_Kallen Stadtfeld throws Lelouch Lamperouge out of the east wing's second story window. Mr. Lamperouge sustained a broken arm and broken leg while the person he landed on (Rivalz Cardemonde) was put into a 2-week coma._

_--_

_March 17, 2019 a.t.b._

_Kallen Stadtfeld hurls Kururugi Suzaku at Lelouch Lamperouge. Both boys suffered intense migraines for the rest of the week._

_--_

_April 26, 2019 a.t.b._

_Kallen Stadtfeld pilots the school's Ganymede Knightmare Frame and chases after Lelouch Lamperouge, Milly Ashford, and Kururugi Suzaku. Severe damage to school property. Targets were not harmed._

_Note: Investigate how Ms. Stadtfeld learned how to pilot a Knightmare and how she stole it in the first place when it was placed in our school's safest vault._

_--_

And the list went on, and on, and on.

_Oh my god, _thought Shirley

Kallen didn't like Lulu. She _hated _Lulu.

And she, Shirley Fennette, had been mean to this dangerous girl all day. She must apologize immediately before her name was added to the list. She dropped the file back on Milly's table and rushed out of the room. She couldn't help but smile as she ran. At least Kallen didn't like Lelouch.

If only she knew…

XxxxxxxxX

The two met at the clubhouse's private pool, but not before Kallen checked all the Council's schedules, making sure that none of the member's had plans to interfere with their swimming lesson. Shirley was acting weirdly today. She had glared at Kallen all through class and in the hallways whenever they passed each other. It got even weirder when Shirley suddenly came up to her in the middle of the day, eyes brimming with tears, and apologized for being mean to her. Oh well, nothing to dwell on. Kallen was determined and ready to conquer the water.

All that determination faded after Lelouch took off his shirt.

Blushing furiously, she started stretching. His body was beautiful in its own right. Pale, beautiful, slender. It contrasted starkly with his jet-black hair, making him even more handsome as the light from the pool reflected on him, making him look like an angel.

_Damn _those stupid, stupid _hormones._

XxxxxxxxX

Lelouch sat waiting for her at the pool. He was debating on how he should go about teaching her how to swim. Considering how athletic she was, it'd probably be really easy to teach anything involving physical activity to the redheaded fighter. But how should he go about it? A plan formulating in his mind, Lelouch was intent on making Kallen a master swimmer.

All that intent dissipated after he saw Kallen in her swimsuit.

It was the same shade of red as her hair, clinging tightly to her body, accentuating her curves and certain… _assets_. He was surprised that even after all the time she spent in the sun, she was still pale, her milky white arms and long ivory legs standing out from her dark red hair and one-piece swimsuit. Then, she started stretching and he could _feel_ the incoming nosebleed.

_Damn_ her and her stupid, sexy body.

XxxxxxxxX

"Let's get started then," said Lelouch, stepping down the steps and into the water.

Kallen followed him without doubt. This was _Zero_ after all. He knew what he was doing.

"Ok then, first off, let's try holding our breath under water."

Kallen rolled her eyes.

"I'm not _five_, Lelouch. I know how to hold my breath. Just teach me how to _swim_."

"Holding your breath is part of the learning process, _Kallen_. Come on, just do as I say."

"Oh, okay, a _learning process_. What's next? _Blowing bubbles with my nose_?"

"Shall I go get my Zero mask? Maybe then, you'll listen to me," retorted Lelouch. It hadn't even been five minutes yet and he was already smirking at her.

Kallen glowered at him before sinking down into the water for about 45 seconds before resurfacing.

"See? Was that really so hard?" questioned Lelouch.

The redhead remained silent, waiting for her next set of _retarded_ instructions.

"Ok, now then, let's try floating. Do you know how to float, Kallen?"

She tilted her head to one side, thinking about it. She leaned back, her head touching the water as her feet came out from under her. She spread her hands out as if balancing and held still. She looked _perfect_. Her red tresses were spread out over the water, framing her beautiful face. Her sharp blue eyes stared straight ahead, the fire of determination making them burn. Her long legs were-

_Stop it Lelouch, STOP IT!!_ Lelouch screamed in his mind, his face slowly turning red, _you just barely prevented one nosebleed. Do you want another one?? Stupid, stupid, stup-_

At this time, Kallen started thrashing about. She writhed as if she were being strangled and started to sink down.

"Kallen!!" yelled Lelouch. His arms reached out towards her, holding firmly onto her shoulders and then pulled her up, cradling her head against his neck.

"Are you alright?" he said, tilting her face up to face his.

She looked anywhere, but at him, mumbling, "I panicked, and I started sinking, and then…"

She wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"K-Kallen…" he stuttered, before wrapping his own arms around her waist, taking in the scent of her hair as his nose rested on her head.

"It's okay, it's okay…" he murmured, drawing comforting circles on her back.

She sniffed and held him tighter.

They stood like that for a few minutes, before Kallen pushed away from him.

"Let's try this again," said Lelouch. He repositioned himself until he was on her right hand side and placed his hands on her hips.

"I'm going to tilt you back now. Don't worry, I won't let you go," he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine at his proximity.

She nodded slowly and relaxed herself, allowing him to move her backwards. She closed her eyes and went with it until she was floating on the water.

A few seconds later, she opened her eyes again, only to find herself face-to-face with Lelouch, blue eyes meeting violet.

Her face turned a million shades of red as she stared at him, unable to move.

Their noses were touching.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod,_ thought Lelouch, though his face was a perfect mask.

Then came the sound. The two heads snapped up, looking for the source of the noise. Kallen got back on her feet and stood protectively in front of Lelouch, only to find a green-haired woman leaning on the wall, laughing, one hand holding the wall for support while the other held Cheese-kun, cradling the toy to her stomach.

"C.C!!" yelled both Lelouch and Kallen, simultaneously.

Her laughter subsided and she spoke, "So this is what you two do every night. Dear me, and I thought you were _planning_." Her laughter came back, ringing out in the empty room.

Lelouch and Kallen blushed, pushing away from each other.

"I-I was teaching her how to swim!!" protested Lelouch and Kallen nodded eagerly, backing him up.

"Oh? Were you now? Then you don't mind if I watch, do you? The TV upstairs is broken and I'm just _itching_ for some entertainment," said the green-haired immortal. She strode over to one of the chairs and sat down, watching the two intently while holding her Cheese-kun.

Lelouch looked at her, aghast, while Kallen stuttered for some excuse. In the end, the two agreed reluctantly while C.C made herself comfortable, smiling smugly.

The rest of the night passed by uneventfully. True to Lelouch's expectations, Kallen learned quickly the basics of swimming and in no time at all, she could swim 5 laps when he had only completed one.

"You two are so boring," complained C.C. She left as they got out of the pool, muttering something about ordering two extra-large pizzas.

The two remained silent, drying themselves off with their towels. Finally Kallen broke the silence.

"Um… thank you Lelouch," she said, blushing, "You… you're a good teacher."

Lelouch smiled one his genuine smiles.

"Anything for my Q-1."

The pink on Kallen's face turned into a tomato red. She shuffled towards Lelouch, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek. She murmured a good-bye and rushed off.

Lelouch stood there, as if rooted to the spot, his hand lightly touching his cheek. It was the Emperor who had forced Lelouch, age 5, to learn how to swim. He couldn't believe it, but for once in his life, he was grateful to his ass-hole of a father. He shook his head slowly and walked back to his room, a disturbingly goofy smile on his usually passive face.

XxxxxxxxX

Unknown to the two people below, C.C watched the occurrence from a window above.

"Guess I got my entertainment after all."

XxxxxxxxX

On the cliff overlooking the beach stood Kallen Kouzuki in her Black Knights uniform, waiting for her next orders. In this rare moment of peace, she stood, watching the waves crash against the sand bellow.

"Oi, Kallen, it's time to go-"

Ogi was cut short as he tripped over a rock jutting out of the surface of the cliff, his apartment keys flying out of his hands and into the ocean below.

"I got it!!" yelled Kallen as she jumped fearlessly off the cliff and into the water.

Ogi ran down the cliff and onto the beach, waiting for Kallen to resurface. She burst through the water, uniform soaking, her hand clutching his keys as a triumphant smile formed on her lips.

Ogi shook his head in awe.

"You always were a great swimmer, Kallen. Do you remember when Naoto first taught you how to swim? You were just three years old!!" laughed Ogi, remembering the good 'ol days.

"Yeah, I remember. I could beat both you and Onii-san when I was five."

Kallen joined Ogi in remembrance and the two laughed in harmony.

"Well, as I was saying before, it's time to go!" said Ogi as he ran off towards the Ikaruga.

Kallen started to follow Ogi when C.C suddenly appeared from her hiding place behind the trees.

"…Pizza Girl!!" shrieked Kallen in surprise.

C.C smirked, having seen everything.

"Well, things have been going _swimmingly_ for you, now haven't they?"

XxXLELOUCHxKALLENXxX

Yes, Kallen conned Lelouch into thinking she didn't know how to swim so he would have to teach her. Devious isn't she? Anyhow, is it okay? Was anything off? Was it good enough to compensate for the fact that I killed the two of them in my last fic? Oh, and before one of you point out how completely and utterly wrong this is according to the anime, I'd like to tell you off before you do so… READ CHAPTER FOUR: THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!! I'm getting a tad bit tired of receiving messages and comments about how this didn't happen, and that didn't happen, and what-not. I am the God of this story, and what I say GOES!! I just loved C.C's role in this. I've been meaning to include her in more of my fics, but it just seemed wrong to put her in "Loyal". Anyhow, if you have anything to say about the characters, feel free to do so. I'm wondering if my portrayals of the characters are ok or not. Are they staying true to form or are they acting really weirdly? Review so I can improve!!


	7. Caught Part 2

**The moment you have all been waiting for… CAUGHT PART II!!**

**Teehee…. JUST KIDDING!!**

…**GAAAHHHH!! OMG DON'T KILL MEEEEE!!**

**Ahem I'd like to inform you all that I have begun to write Caught Part II!!**

_**Inner Voice: She's been procrastinating…**_

**Have not!! What do YOU know anyways?? You're not even REAL!! …stupid psychological being…**

**ANYHOW… I would like my readers' opinion on something. In the telling of the second part, Milly is going to be throwing a totally random party (the party mentioned by Gino). What should this party be? **

**XxXLelouchxKallenXxX**

**What would be the best crazy-Milly-Ashford holiday?**

**Inanimate Object Party: Everybody dresses as an inanimate object (i.e.: C.C as a giant pizza; Rivalz as a motorcycle; Gino as a rock)**

**Knight of Rounds Party: Everybody dresses as a Knight of Rounds (i.e.: Gino dresses as Suzaku; Anya comes as herself; Milly tries to be Bismarck)**

**Student Council Party: Everybody dresses as a Student Council Member (i.e.: Almost every girl dresses as Lelouch; almost every guy dresses as Kallen; Arthur dresses as Suzaku)**

**XxXLelouchxKallenXxX**

**I didn't reveal too much of the story did I? …Hm… I probably should've made a poll…. Oh well, too late for that now!!**

_**Inner Voice: Idiot…**_

**GO AWAY!! …So, my lovely readers, review and give me your vote!! You've got seven days starting from today onwards. Hurry up and pick before I choose for you!!**


	8. Rent

**Rent  
**

She opened her eyes lazily, and automatically closed them again, cursing the too-bright sun. She reopened her eyes, blinking rapidly, adjusting to the light. The morning sunlight streamed through her open curtains (she swore she closed them last night), illuminating her room. She slowly sat up, instantly regretting it when the figure beside her stirred. Her worry was for naught, for the boy only turned on his side, still deep in slumber. Sighing, Kallen Kouzuki got out of bed and surveyed the room, assessing the damage.

_What a mess! Stupid alcohol…_ She thought, shaking her head at the catastrophic state that her room was in.

Her companion and her had stumbled, drunk and incoherent, into her apartment at around midnight. It was easy enough finding her bedroom, but after that, things got a little difficult. Bodies pressed tightly together as if glued to each other, lips attacking and hands wandering, they had knocked against walls and shelves, throwing everything in disarray. Finally, after bumping into every piece of furniture and knocking down almost every picture frame, they had found her bed.

Her bed was in even worse shape than everything else. The sheets were lay messily across the mattress, some torn, some… dirty. The pillows were strewn haphazardly on the floor, save for the one pillow that she and her partner had used after their… activities were over. And lying among those pillows were their clothes, undergarments and all.

There were no words to describe how grateful Kallen was to her mother for letting her live in her own apartment.

After she had graduated from Ashford, the redhead was able to convince her mother to allow her to live on her own. She had a steady job (test-pilot for Rakshata and Lloyd's crazy machines) and she was able to take care of herself, probably better than most people could. At the thought of her job, Kallen grimaced. It was the only semblance of her old life and somehow, sitting in the cockpit of a Knightmare Frame managed to keep her sane. Plus, they paid extravagantly since she was the only pilot skilled and daring enough to test their mechas, especially since Suzak-pardon me- _Zero_ was always busy protecting Nunnally from assassins, or to be more precise, unsatisfied Britannians. Kallen had refused to be apart of the world of politics and as much as she wanted to protect Nunnally, there was only one person she had ever protected and she had failed. Anyhow, the fiery redhead was more than a little-eager to be away from that world, now that she could finally have a normal life… well, as normal as Kallen could be.

When she was about to take a step forward, she felt an arm wrap around her waist, tugging her backwards. With a shriek she fell back on the bed and a body covered her own, effectively pinning her down.

"You know, it's horrible waking up and finding that the love of your life, who you just spent a _wonderful_ night with, wasn't by your side and was walking away. It's a huge blow to my self-esteem," said the pompous-ass voice.

"God knows we wouldn't want _that_, now would we?" Kallen muttered sarcastically, eyes rolling.

"Kallen, I don't think you understand how _hurt_ I feel," said the ass, his voice coated with mock sincerity.

The redhead glared at him.

"Don't be like that," said the now-husky voice.

Kallen felt a set of lips against her own, pressing light butterfly kisses on her lips.

Rolling her eyes, she braced her legs against his chest and pushed upwards.

She was rewarded with a scream as the boy flew backwards, falling off the bed and onto his rump.

"What was THAT for?!" yelled the angry voice.

She blushed when she saw his nude form, beautiful and pale. She recovered quickly, the anger surfacing in her azure eyes as her arm swung in a wide arc, indicating her room.

"THIS is all YOUR fault!! Do you have ANY idea how long it's going to take to CLEAN this FRIGGIN' MESS??"

"My fault?? How is it MY fault??"

"YOU were the one who suggested we go out for a drink."

"SO?? How was I supposed to know that you had insanely low tolerance for alcohol?"

They spent the next few minutes glaring murder at each other. The boy sighed and broke the staring contest, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Why are you like this? Do you… do you regret what we did last night?" he asked.

Kallen's eyes widened, feeling a bit guilty when she saw the hurt in the boy's eyes. She hastily shook her head.

"Then what is it? Are you still mad because I lied to you? I know I hurt you, made you cry, but it had to be done. For the world… For you. But I'm here now, right?" as he said this, he slowly walked toward her and held her face in his hands, his long fingers tangling in her red locks.

His eyes observed hers before he pressed his lips gently against hers. To his surprise, her arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him down against her, and returned his kiss.

She suddenly stopped and softly murmured, "I'm not mad."

He grinned (her favorite smile in the whole world) and nodded. She returned the smile with her own (to him, it was the smile of a goddess), and softly pushed him away. She stood up and faced him, eye-to-eye (well, she had to look up a bit… which annoyed her GREATLY), with a stern expression on her face.

His smile faltered and he sighed.

"I'll clean everything up," he mumbled.

She nodded approvingly, picked up her clothes and made for the door, looking forward to the hot shower that awaited her silently laughing at the boy's cruel fate.

"Oh, and one more thing!" she exclaimed, her hand on the doorknob.

"I know you're concealing yourself from the world and playing dead and what-not, but if you're going to hide in MY apartment any longer, you're gonna have to start paying me rent, _Lulu_."

XxXLelouchxKallenXxX

Isn't this what all us KallenxLulu fans wish for?

Oh, and I didn't explain how Lelouch is still alive because that would be treading on dangerous waters, and to put it bluntly, I can't swim…

Oh, and Lulu now wears a disguise whenever he goes out, so that's how he and Kallen went out and got drinks…

Lelouch shows his fun and sensitive side in this fic. I figured since he no longer bears the burden of the world on his shoulders, he'd be a bit more… himself. Or rather the way _I_ see him. I hope you readers enjoyed this little piece of fluff and I FERVENTLY hope that I've managed to at least slow down your relentless tears over Turn 25. Stay strong!!

Oh, and there are only 2 more days left to vote for the Milly Party in Caught Part II (read previous chapter)!! Yes, I've decided to shorten the time limit, since I haven't received that many votes anyways… Anyhow, review and vote!!


	9. Saga?

**READ THIS!! IF YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE READING WHAT THE AUTHOR HAS TO SAY, GO DOWN TO THE XXX!!**

**And how are my lovely readers on this fine day? Hm… Let me rephrase that question… Have you cried less over Turn 25 today than you have before? If yes, then I'm happy for you!! If not, then I'm disappointed that my fics aren't making you happy…**

**XXX**

**Anyhow, I have a question for you beautiful people!! The previous chapter, "Rent", what are your opinions on it? One of my brilliant reviewers (neogoki, thanks for the idea) has made the suggestion that Rent could be a story all on its own.**

**Should I make another fic that goes along with Rent? It'd be about Lelouch and Kallen's daily lives, living with each other, (Kallen) testing Knightmares, (Lelouch) hiding from the public, etc… It'd also cover C.C's adventures around the world, Suzaku's new occupation, Anya and Orange-kun's orange ranch, Gino (that's a subject all on its own…). Basically, it's an aftermath story.**

**Think carefully before you answer… This new fic is NOT focused solely on LuluXKallen and it will be taking some of my time so I won't be able to write as much in "The Madness Ensues" which is ALL ABOUT LuluXKallen. Is it worth it, having less fluffy fics to read and instead hearing about the lives of the characters after the war? Please give me your answers soon!!**

**XXX**

**Listen people, I appreciate the reviews, no, I LOVE the reviews, but could you include your vote on the Milly Party in your review? So far, it's like a 3-way tie, and I just DON'T know how to work with that. SO VOTE AND REVIEW!!**


	10. Caught Part II

BUAHAHAHAHA

**YAY!! I finally posted Caught Part II!! Oh, and since there was a tie (AGAIN, I MEAN SERIOUSLY PEOPLE), I decided to pick which party I liked. Coolio? So the winner of the contest was…**

XxX

_Ashford Academy, 12:00 p.m._

"ATTENTION STUDENT COUNCIL MEMBERS!! I, THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT WILL NOW- Hey, who unplugged my microphone??"

"I did. We're all right here next to you President, so there's really no reason to use a mic…" said Lelouch, his pale face frowning at the pouting Milly.

"B-b-but it's…it's… fine."

Milly gave in, seeing no point in arguing with her too-smart-for-his-own-good Vice President.

"Anywho, the reason that I have called all of you here today is- what? HEY Kallen!! Where are you going?? Hey, I'M TALKING TO YOU!!"

The now-angry President chucked her useless microphone at the leaving girl's head. Sadly, Milly's projectile did not hit its target. Instead, the flying metal object hit Rivalz, who was coming in the door and was used as a shield by the resourceful redhead.

"Yo, Presi- OW!!"

The boy was knocked backwards, falling on his buttocks as Kallen chose this moment to break out in a very slow run.

_Curse my stupid frail girl image,_ She thought, restraining herself from running at her normal speed as she called back over her shoulder,

"Sorry everyone, but I have a… doctor's appointment to go to today!! Tell me about the meeting tomorrow!"

With that, she hastily climbed down the stairs and racing-well, hastily jogging out the door of the clubhouse.

Milly growled angrily, annoyed that someone had the _nerve_ to skip _her_ meeting.

"Well, as I was saying before SOMEONE RUDELY LEFT," spat out Milly, before changing moods, swiftly going from angry to… Milly, "I have decided to-"

POOF!!

Something akin to orange smoke now flooded the room with its orange-ness. The Council Members could be heard coughing and gasping, trying to orientate themselves in the citrus-colored smog.

What had happened was, while Milly was talking, a silver, spherical object had appeared and rolled on the main table for a while before it exploded, gas spilling from various holes on its surface.

Finally, it started to clear up after what seemed like ages had passed.

"Okay, WHO THREW THE STUPID ORANGE GAS BALL!?" demanded the now-very-pissed Student Council President.

She eyed the Council Members… and noticed that one was missing.

"LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE!!" she screamed, hands wringing the air as if she were strangling the ebony-haired boy.

"Wait… Lulu left? So… both Lulu AND Kallen are gone… Wait, what if they're-"

Unable to finish her sentence, Shirley made a run for the door, intent on finding both Lulu and Kallen and making the two explain themselves for their absence.

Unfortunately, she did not manage to make it out the door.

Milly Ashford, furious and irritated, pushed the orange-haired girl out of the way, ignoring her protests as she duct-taped the door shut. Before Shirley could even blink, Milly had sealed off every other exit from the room, which included super-gluing the windows down and clogging the main air vent with the unconscious Rivalz.

"Now then," said Milly venomously, anger leaking from every pore in her body, "Who ELSE wants to INTERRUPT the MEETING?"

No one said a word.

"Hmph. Moving along, I have decided to host a party tonight. Any questions?"

"Um… why?" squeaked Nina, having been silent throughout the whole affair. Shirley looked at the poor girl, wondering how she had the courage to ask the Milly-Beast such a question.

"Oh, because I'm in a party mood!" replied Milly cheerfully, completely unaware of her cowering Council.

"Ok… What's the theme?" asked Shirley, having long since accepted Milly's random parties.

"Oh dear, I haven't thought of a theme!!" said Milly, frowning as her eyebrows creased in thought.

Nina and Shirley remained silent, afraid that any word they uttered might reawaken the she-beast.

"OH!! I GOT IT!!" yelled Milly excitedly, jumping out of her chair.

"We'll have… A STUDENT COUNCIL PARTY!!"

"A… student council party?" enquired Nina, curiosity written across her face. Shirley just stared out the window wistfully, wondering if her Lulu and that stupid redhead were doing something together…

"Yes, a Student Council Party!! Basically, the student body has to dress as their favorite Student Council Member. Of course, _we_ don't have to dress up since we ARE the Student Council!!"

Milly laughed diabolically, reaching for the school's intercom microphone…

XxX

**HELLO EVERYONE!! THIS IS YOUR BELOVED STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT WITH A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. TONIGHT, AT 6:30 IN THE CLUBHOUSE, WE'LL BE HOSTING A STUDENT COUNCIL PARTY. NOW, YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING, "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS A STUDENT COUNCIL PARTY?" WELL, WONDER NO FURTHER!! YOU'LL BE DRESSING AS YOUR FAVORITE STUDENT COUNCIL MEMBER!! SO BE THERE, OR BE TRIANGLE-**

"President, it's _be square_."

**BE SQUARE?? THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE, WHAT THE HELL IS BE SQUARE?? SILLY TREASURER, WITH YOUR EQUALLY SILLY SAYINGS… ANYHOW, IF YOU DON'T COME, YOU'LL BE EXPELLED!! KAPISCHE?? **

"_President!!"_ reprimanded Shirley, the orange-haired girl staring disapprovingly at the crazy blonde president.

**FINE, YOU WON'T BE EXPELLED… MILLY **_**OUT!!**_

She switched off the mic, setting it down on the table.

"Psh, _be square_, what a funny thing to say," sniggered Milly, giving Shirley the you're-such-a-blond look.

The girl merely sighed and shook her head as she directed her gaze back at the exits.

"Can we leave now?"

"If you can get out," replied Milly, shrugging at the shocked orange-haired girl.

"You… don't know how to get out?" asked Nina incredulously, staring at the blond girl.

"I wasn't really thinking about it."

Suddenly, a loud banging noise came from their left, followed by a short yelp and a string of curses.

"Why the HELL am I in a VENT??"

XxX

_Ashford Academy Gates, 6:45 p.m._

"A gas bomb? Really Lelouch, why must you always be so dramatic with your exits?"

The couple walked back into the Academy grounds after a day of fun in the city.

They got kicked out of the movie theater for disturbing the other viewers. Lelouch had cried during the chick flick, and screamed in the horror movie. Kallen just laughed really loud.

The two played rock, paper, scissors to decide who would pay the check at the overpriced Britannian restaurant. Unfortunately, Kallen had lost and she unwittingly asked Lelouch how he knew she would play scissors. The answer was a long, 40-minute lecture on the human mind and the wonders of probability. A very angry and annoyed Kallen made Lelouch pay the bill.

The two took a relaxing stroll in the park, where Kallen had beaten up a girl who was flirting with Lelouch. Then, she promptly beat up Lelouch.

Oh, the things you could do if you didn't have to go to Milly's pointless meetings.

At the moment, the redhead and ebony-haired boy were discussing their abandonment of the meeting and the two were wondering how they could explain things without giving themselves away.

"Well, you weren't very subtle either. A doctor's appointment? I mean really, how _lame_. I don't have enough fingers to count how many times you've used _that _excuse. Psh, you and your pseudo-chronic illness"

Kallen glared at the arrogant boy who smirked back at her.

"Stupid, aristocratic little-"

Her rant was cut short as Lelouch's mouth collided with hers, his arms winding around her waist. Kallen returned the kiss, her hands losing themselves in his raven hair. They stood like that for several minutes, enjoying the temporary truce.

"Happy six-month anniversary," murmured Lelouch against Kallen's lips.

Her lips curled into a smile against his. It was amazing how long they'd kept everyone in the dark. Milly, with all her hidden cameras and spies, had not yet discovered the secret lovers. They kept their distance from each other during school, merely exchanging a few glances here and there. It was difficult, considering the two were fawned over by the male and female student body. Kallen had to quell all murderous intent directed at the girls flirting with her Lelouch, while Lelouch found it quite hard not to Geass the boys hitting on Kallen. It was a complicated relationship that fitted two very complicated people.

So, they were content with this _impossible _and completely _insane_ love.

**(Adj.)** _**Crazy**_: _mentally deranged, esp. as manifested in a wild or passionate way_

XxX

_Student Council Clubhouse, 6:45 p.m._

"It's okay, President…" comforted Shirley, holding the weeping Milly.

"It's not… It's not FAIR!!" sobbed the blonde, her arms waving up and down like a whining child.

"Well… Lulu _is_ very popular with the girls in the school… and the boys _do seem_ to have a thing for Kallen…" replied Shirley, looking around the clubhouse at the dressed-up students.

When Milly decided on the theme, she had thought there would be a very diverse results; a few Rivalz and Suzakus here or there, a couple of Shirleys or Ninas, some Lelouchs and Kallens, maybe a few Millys.

This was NOT how things had turned out.

Contrary to her expectations, almost ALL of the female students had dressed like Lelouch, while the vast majority of male students had attempted to portray Kallen.

So there they were, a blonde girl, an orange-haired girl, a dark green-haired girl, and a bluish haired boy in a SEA of feminine raven-haired boys and manly redheaded girls.

Needless to say, Milly was a _tad bit_ disappointed.

"Wait… LOOK A SUZAKU!!" yelled Rivalz, his finger aimed at the doorway, "And… it's another you, President!!"

Milly's snapped up, staring at the two figures entering the doorway. The Suzaku was tall, with broad shoulders and a big, goofy smile. A blonde ponytail stuck out from the bottom of the brown wig. The Milly was short, thin, and had neutral expression on her face. Traces of pink hair stuck out from under the blonde hairs

"Hahahahaha, what fun civilians have!!" exclaimed the Suzaku, his arms stretched out as he surveyed the room, taking in the bright atmosphere and dressed-up students.

"And the best part is, I GET TO BE SUZAKU!!" the boy laughed hysterically,

The girl at his side simply rolled her eyes before taking out her camera and started to rapidly take pictures.

Milly rushed toward the pair, practically jumping off the stairs in her haste.

"WELCOME TO ASHFORD'S STUDENT COUNCIL PARTYYY!!"

This being said, Milly launched herself at her miniature double, tackling the petite girl to the ground.

"Get off me," said the annoyed girl, her right hand still taking pictures.

"Hmm… a bit dull aren't you? Whatever, YOU'RE ME!!" screamed the President happily as she got off the girl and started prancing around.

"Hahahahaha, civilians are sooo weird!!" said the boy, who decided to start prancing around with Milly. The two joined hands and danced around in merriment.

"HEY!! GET AWAY FROM THE PRESIDENT!!" shouted Rivalz, sending his fist at the dancing boy's face.

The boy dodged the fist with ease and continued dancing around, his laughter increasing and his smile growing impossibly wide.

Rivalz stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance. He turned around and faced the cheery boy, a deep frown engraving his features.

"Who ARE you?"

"Oh, that's right!! I haven't introduced myself yet!! I'm Gino Weinberg, Knight of Three… WAIT!! I mean…" Gino cleared his throat before adopting a too-serious expression, "I'm Kururugi Suzaku, Mr. I-don't-like-to-socializ**e/**Senor I-don't-want-to-play-with-you-Gino. But I'm most commonly known as the King of Party Poopers. It's nice to meet you-er, it's NOT nice to meet you… because I'm busy doing stuff and you're disturbing me…"

Milly and Rivalz stared at Gino, awed by his stupendously ridiculous Suzaku impression. Shaking their heads, they turned to the small Milly, looking at her expectantly

"Anya Earlstram, Knight of Six," she replied simply before turning her attention elsewhere, staring at the masculine Kallens who were currently arm-wrestling on the refreshment table. She took a picture.

"That's not good, Anya!!" whined Gino, "you have to PRETEND to be the person you're dressed like!! See, follow my example…"

Gino took out a sock puppet, the soft fabric a weird grayish color with cat eyes and a single dark circle around one of its eyes. He put the sock on his hand, his index and fourth finger made the shape of ears and the rest of his fingers formed the mouth. He imitated the movements of a cat, directing the puppet to sniff both Rivalz and Milly, making soft purring noises and kitty mewls at Anya. He turned the puppet around until it was facing him. The puppet bit his finger.

Gino cried out.

"ARTHUR!!"

He ran around like a madman before he stopped suddenly and calmly walked towards his original group, taking the sock off his hand.

"See, Anya? I just acted like Suzaku whenever Arthur bites his finger. You see, you have to BE the character. You are ONE with the wig."

Anya blinked uncomprehendingly at Gino.

"Too much trouble…"

She walked away, intent on taking close-up shots at the pair of Lelouchs cat fighting in the corner.

XxX

_Ashford Academy Gates, 6:50 _

The cool night wind swept the ground, chilling the evening. And yet, the couple under the tree was not cold at all. Lelouch and Kallen stood in a deep embrace; their lips locked together, her hands tangled in his hair and his arms tight around her waist. They broke apart, lips bruised and panting heavily. Kallen shivered slightly, discovering the coolness of the night. Lelouch smiled, gently touching her forehead with his.

"Let's go to my room…"

Kallen looked up at the smiling boy, returning his grin with a grin of her own and nodded her head slightly, cheeks tinted pink. Lelouch took her hand and the pair walked toward his room… which could only be reached by going through the clubhouse.

XxX

**-Insert Evil Laughter Here-**

**So… yes, there will be a Part III. A very short, but violent part three.**

**I tried getting this out as soon as possible so I basically just threw whatever was in my head on a sheet of paper… Well, I had written this a while back, but I had a few TECHNOLOGICAL problems –cough-ilostallmywork-cough- I hoped it doesn't suck too much… My 1****st**** draft was much, much better (and more sophisticated!) but alas, it died before it's time… stupid technology…**

**Is Milly a bit too OOC?**

**Review and Correct peeps!!**


	11. Overprotective

**What would it be like if Kallen **_**wasn't **_**keeping the façade of a shy, harmless girl while attending Ashford?**

**Hmmm…**

**XxX**

"Are you ready, Suzaku?"

"I was _born _ready."

She rolled her eyes at the cheesy phrase, wondering why she had _ever_ thought it would be a good idea to introduce Suzaku to the world of old action films. Well, no point dwelling on it now since she was about to beat him senseless.

She grasped her shinai with both hands and stepped towards the X on the floor in the center of the room. Suzaku adopted a similar stance, leaning until their bamboo swords were touching. Clad in exercise clothes, they stood still for a few seconds, staring each other down.

Then, it started.

Kallen was the first to make a move, swinging her weapon in a wide arc, going on the offensive. They clashed repeatedly, pounding away mercilessly against each other.

It was pure _ecstasy_.

This was how kendo was supposed to be, a fluid dance of power and speed, predicting each other's movements and countering with their own. Kallen strikes. Suzaku blocks. Suzaku slashes. Kallen parries.

She should've asked Suzaku to spar with her _ages_ ago. For the first time in her life, Kallen didn't have to hold back. She could go all out, deal all her blows with all her might without having to stop before she hit home. She could take advantage of every situation without feeling bad about overwhelming her opponent. She had finally met her equal.

Before long, it wasn't even kendo anymore. It was more along the lines of a duel.

A duel between two skilled contestants.

Two contestants who were laughing like _madmen_.

Suzaku shot out his leg, aiming for Kallen's left side. She blocked the kick with her shinai. Seeing an opportunity, the Japanese fighter brought down his sword on her unprotected right shoulder.

Kallen grunted in pain.

_Maybe we should've worn protective gear after all_

Not to be outdone, she released her right hand from its firm grip on her shinai and slugged the brunette's cheek, sending him stumbling backwards.

"No hits on the face," Suzaku mumbled, his hand clutching his cheekbone.

"My, my Suzaku, I didn't know you were so _vain._"

"Well, unlike a certain _someone_, I actually _have_ something to be vain _about_."

With an angry roar, the redhead launched herself at her enemy, swinging her weapon down on his head. He frantically slashed upwards with his own weapon, using all his strength to try to stop Kallen's enraged strike.

The two swords clashed in an ear-splitting crash and broke, splinters flying everywhere from the force of the impact.

The fighters stared dumbly at their broken weapons.

"What say we call it a dra-"

Suzaku was cut short was Kallen's knee collided with his stomach, sending him flying backwards.

Kallen had a fierce snarl on her face as she charged toward the fallen brunette.

Understanding dawned on Suzaku's face as he rolled to the right, narrowly dodging Kallen's leg.

There was no stopping them now.

Kallen jumped high in the air and brought her leg down on Suzaku's shoulder. Ignoring the pain, Suzaku held on to Kallen's leg and swung her around before releasing. The redhead spun on her hands and leapt back on her feet, only to duck once again, missing Suzaku's punch by a hair's breadth. She swept Suzaku's legs out from under him before flipping up and bringing her leg down on his chest.

And so, the fight continued.

Fists flew and legs swung as neither opponents gave way to their many injuries. The two athletes were practically flying through the air in a series of back flips and aerials. Any martial arts fan watching this fight would be screaming for joy.

"Aw, what's the matter Kallen? Did I hit you too hard? Do you have a _boo-boo_?"

As a matter of fact, she had several "boo-boos"… but she wasn't going to let Suzaku know that her boo-boos _friggin' hurt_.

"Actually I _do _have one teeny-weeny little boo-boo," she replied, smirking as she stuck up her middle finger, "Kiss it for me?"

"Dear Kallen! I'm didn't know you were the type to do such a profane act! I'm flabbergasted!"

"Not as flabbergasted as I was when I found those nude pictures of Euphemia under your bed."

_I didn't know a person's face could turn THAT shade of red_, thought Kallen, an amused expression on her face as Suzaku spluttered his comeback.

"W-what?? What are y-you talking ab-about?? I don't h-have a-any um… Wait, how did you get into my roo-"

The air was knocked out of his lungs as the redhead tackled him to the floor. She pinned his arms down with her knees and repeatedly beat down on his ribs. He freed his arms and threw her backwards, pinning her down on her stomach, her arms flailing in his unwavering hold.

"What in the WORLD are you two DOING?!"

Two heads shot toward the doorway, shock written on their faces. There, right in front of them, stood Lelouch Lamperouge, eyes bulging out of its sockets and his jaw practically dropping to the floor.

Suzaku immediately leapt off of Kallen, his arms raised in front of him. Kallen scrambled up after him, dusting herself off.

The three formed a triangle, each staring at each other.

"Well," chuckled Suzaku, "this is awkwar-"

He was cut off short as Lelouch's shoe collided with his face. His hand flew to his eye as he stared at the furious raven-haired boy.

"Geez, what is UP with you two?? Can't I finish a single sentence without getting injur-"

He was shoved (rather weakly) as Lelouch angrily yelled at him.

"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO ATTACK A GIRL?! Just LOOK at her, she's covered in bruises and scratches!!"

"And Suzaku isn't? Stop being ridiculous, Lelouch. We were _sparring_. Why do you even care anyways?"

"Why do I CARE?? He practically beat you up-"

"He DID NOT!! I was WINNING!" Suzaku scoffed at this, "SHUT UP SUZAKU!! This is ENOUGH, Lelouch. You don't need to defend me-"

"Lelouch," started Suzaku, "Please, I didn't meant to hurt Kallen. I rarely have the opportunity to fight with someone of Kallen's skill and I just couldn't resist when she asked me to duel with her. I should've taken more care not to harm her. I understand your concern and I apologize profusely."

He extended his hand towards Lelouch. The Britannian reluctantly shook it, nodding slowly at the other boy.

Kallen looked from one to the other, standing there staring at each other and _understanding each other's concern_. She didn't understand why Lelouch had reacted so. She didn't see how Lelouch fit in the situation at all. Who were they, to take away her fun from her and turn it into some kind of retarded understanding between themselves? He should've taken more care to not harm her? What the hell? She could've cracked all his ribs. She could beat up both of these imbeciles standing in front of her and she wouldn't apologize to either.

Lelouch made his exit then, staring warily at her before departing. Suzaku turned to her, noticing the silent waves of fury emanating from her person. He held her eyes and took a deep bow, understanding the source of her anger.

"I'm sorry," he said, before he too left the room.

Well.

Lelouch was still a horse's ass.

XxX

The door to his room was flung open as a very mad redhead stormed in. She slammed the door behind her before turning to face him, blue eyes burning with anger.

"What the HELL, LELOUCH?!"

He stared blankly back at her, noting the bandages on her face, arms, and legs.

"Am I the only one who notices the various INJURIES on your body?"

"So?? It was not your place to intervene! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, without your stupid, UNNEEDED concern!!"

Now he was angry. He stood up and marched towards her.

"UNNEEDED?? If I didn't come in at that moment, you'd be in a neck brace and have broken legs and arms. Excuse me, if I CARE FOR YOUR WELFARE!!"

"My WELFARE?? When have you ever cared?? Why does this anger you so?"

"WHY DO I CARE?? I HAVE A MILLIONS REASONS TO BE ANGRY WHEN THE GIRL I'M IN LOVE WITH IS COVERED IN BLOOD FROM HEAD TO TOE!"

The reply that was rising from her throat died as his words hit her in the face. She stood, mouth agape and eyes wide as she stared at him. He, on the other hand, collapsed tiredly on his bed as he ran a hand through his ebony locks.

"That wasn't really how I wanted to tell you… but I am irrevocably, unmistakably in love with you, Kallen."

His violet eyes rose to meet her shocked ones, hope in the violet irises.

She couldn't move. Couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. She just stared, dumbfounded and confused.

He sighed, eyes moving to the floor as despair clouded his form.

"I guess you don't feel the same way…"

A pair of hands cupped his face and lifted it up as her lips pressed against his. Words could not describe the joy in his heart as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her down with him. She laughed breathlessly as he kissed every part of her face before crashing his lips against her own. They separated and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered before the two engaged in a passionate kiss.

She pulled away when she felt long fingers under her shirt

"Le-Lelouch!!" she shrieked, her hand swatting his fingers away.

"What?" he asked innocently, "you love me and I love you. What's the problem here?"

She fumbled for some kind of excuse.

"Are you forgetting that I'm injured? What happened to all your concern over my _welfare_?"

"Chivalry is dead," he replied, persistent fingers going back to their destination.

All protest was squashed as his mouth was forced upon hers, disabling her from speaking.

_Men…_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

She managed to extricate herself from his kiss, taking in a deep breath as his lips found their way to her neck.

"Fine, have it your way."

He smiled a dazzling smile as he raised his head to look at her.

"But…" she said as her legs locked around his waist, "it's only fair since I'm injured and whatnot…"

She flipped him over, pinning his legs as she straddled him and holding his arms down against his side, her superior strength rejecting his pathetic struggles.

"It's only fair that _I _get to be on top."

XxX

Suzaku grimaced as he looked at his body in the mirror. His chest was purple and swollen, the bruises extending along his abdomen and arms. There were various scratches and cuts on his face and back. He slowly wrapped all his injuries in bandages, doing it as gingerly as he could. He walked slowly towards his bed, body sore and protesting the movement. He fell clumsily on the mattress, groaning as his limbs finally gave way.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he reached under his bed, searching for his prized possession. He found it and his arms withdrew, cradling a box marked: _PRIVATE_.

He opened it and sighed in relief as he saw that Kallen had not removed the contents.

_I better find a new hiding place…_ he thought, taking out a single photo.

An expression of horror crossed his face as he examined it, and then another, and another until he had looked over every picture in the box.

She had drawn on his pictures.

His precious pictures.

On his beloved _Euphemia_.

Oh, she was going to PAY!!

XxX

**I'll leave you readers to imagine what Kallen drew on the pictures.**

**So, what are your thoughts? Good or bad?**

**Review!!**

**Oh, and any ideas or requests are appreciated! Be it a word or an entire storyline, either would be a great help!**


End file.
